


Electric

by winstiel_28



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Affection, Awkward Boners, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Michael Clifford, Gay Sex, Locker Room, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, School, Smut, Teenagers, boys, coming, secretly gay, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstiel_28/pseuds/winstiel_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'Michael had to admit, Luke Hemmings had a perfect cock. And looking at it so closely, he wanted more than anything to taste it, put it into his mouth and cherish it whilst the boy in front of him was actually being decent.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>So thinking about it quickly, Michael decided the best thing to do would be to put it in his mouth. After all, what the fuck else would he do with it? Taking it in his hands, Michael began to slowly stroke around Luke's cock, feeling it jump and twitch beneath his touch, before letting a smirk run across his face, at least this was somewhere he definitely couldn't go wrong, it wasn't like he hadn't had enough experience or anything.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And before he knew it, he was running kisses along the hardening shaft, listening to the soft moans escaping Luke's lips as he watched the boy slowly work his way up and down his dick in front of him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I always thought you had blowjob lips." Luke started breathlessly, trying to joke but then stopping abruptly when Michael opened his mouth wide and pushed the whole thing inside. "Holy fucking Christ!"'<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric

"Right, okay, guys, close your books and put them away in your folders. We'll carry on with the rest of this tomorrow." Came that same, mundane voice that sounded from the front of the classroom.

Shutting the purple exercise book in front of him, Michael put his pencil case in his bag and then threw his book down in a green tray at the side of his desk.

"Hey, _Clifford_!" Michael felt his shoulders stoop and narrowed his eyes, sighing quietly before turning his head to the side and staring over his shoulder, looking more than exasperated.

"What the _hell_ do you want?" He answered bitterly.

"Woah, Mikey's _grouchy_ today!"

Fucking hell, Michael thought to himself, looking away from the dick of a jock standing in front of him to the ground beneath him, why couldn't these idiots just leave him alone for more than five minutes?

" _Don't_ call me Mikey." Michael picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, tucking in his chair and stomping across the classroom towards the door. It was weird, as soon as someone Michael didn't like called him anything apart from his proper name, it made him fucking angry. But as soon as he saw Calum trudging down the hallway towards him with that lopsided grin on his face, greeting him with the nickname he blessed him when they were younger, it was a totally different story.

 

"What's up Cal?" Mikey asked as the two boys left from a door at the side of the building and into the concreted grounds of the courtyard.

"Ah not much, apart from the fact I just had _triple_ science." Calum raised an eyebrow and glanced at his best friend, laughing lightly.

" _Ouch_." Mikey winced, nudging Calum on the shoulder before passing him a bar of chocolate he'd been keeping in his back pocket all morning.

" _Thanks_ Mikey!" Calum exclaimed as though all of his Christmases had come at once.

"It's just a bar of _chocolate_ , dude." Mikey replied, chuckling lightly before taking some more out of his pocket and digging into his own bar.

 

Michael's ears pricked at the sound of the piercing bell sounding side the main building and sighed heavily, he always forgot where he was when he was outside with Cal, and then that damn bell would ring and he'd be thrown back to reality once again.

"Oh, I gotta run for Sociology, I'll catch you at lunch, yeah?" Calum they his books into his bag and then turned to his friend, who nodded quickly before watching Calum stalk off into the sea of pupils heading to their next class.

Checking what he had next, Michael was disappointed once again that day when he saw the two letters, standing in thick black, bold writing.

" _Shit_..." He muttered quietly to himself, rolling his eyes and beginning to walk across the opposite side of the courtyard towards the gym.

Sometimes Physical Ed could be okay, and by that, Mikey meant that he didn't want to murder everybody around him sometimes, but that was in the winter when coach told the boys that weren't known as being particularly 'sporty' that they could stay inside.

But it just happened to be _May_ , didn't it? And that meant that the class of twenty-two boys were going to be running around the field ten times, ten _fucking_ times.

And Michael didn't think he had the power to do that for the second time that week.

So, creeping round the back building, making sure nobody saw him. Michael went inside the back of the changing rooms and waited behind some stalls whilst the boys dressed. And yeah of course there was always a silver lining when gym came around, he'd see six packs, semi naked boys, shit like that.

But usually found himself gawking at the dicks in his class and that was alway a bad thing. For example, take Luke Hemmings.

One of the most popular boys in his year (a jock of course), multiple girlfriends, most of the boys like him, oh and yeah, he absolutely hated Michael.

Not that sixteen year old Mikey liked him anymore than Luke liked him back, but he had to admit, that six pack was not as ugly as the boy's attitude. He waited until the last group of boys had changed into their gym uniform, then Michael sat down and pushed himself as far being the lockers as he could as his teacher came in to the changing rooms, then he walked over to the benches and placed himself down on the only one left without boy's clothes sprawled all over them.

 

" _Jesus_." Michael grimaced, pulling up a pair of underpants and shivering with disgust, before throwing them across the room to the shower blocks. He looked around, then looked down at his watch.

He had more than an hour and a half to sit around doing nothing, it wasn't even like he could leave the confinements of the changing rooms, due to the fact he'd be questioned by a teacher, and that was pretty bad.

He thought back to the conversation he'd been having with Cal only fifteen minutes before, Jesus, at school that time seemed to take an hour, it sucked so much.

He remembered how Cal had told him that the two would leave soon, then they could go and do whatever the fuck they wanted.

But for the meantime, Michael was just going to have to hold it together and soldier on, because school was absolutely terrible. Michael pulled out his headphones from his pocket and plugged them into his phone, scrolling through his music before switching it on, sitting back and closing his eyes.

He had to admit, if school was like this everyday, he wouldn't even mind coming in. He just resented going into the same place everyday that made him the most unhappiest he ever got, and a place where he got the piss taken out of him by the stupid jocks who thought they were better than everybody else.

"What're _you_ doing out here, Clifford?" Michael's green eyes snapped open and he yanked the padded speakers from his ears.

 _Fucking hell,_ Michael thought bitterly, looking up at non other than the most annoying bastard he knew, Luke _fucking_ Hemmings.

"I'm not in the mood for a fight." Michael stated exasperatedly, resting his head against the badly-painted brick wall and closing his eyes.

"I'm not _here_ to fight." Michael opened his eyes and looked at the boy in front of him, he looked at his muddy kit, he looked at his tousled blonde hair, and he looked at those piercing blue eyes that he'd been so obsessed with when he'd first seen him, but hell, then he'd met him.

"Then what're you doing back in the changing rooms?" Michael looked down at his hands and bit the stumpy corners or his nails, before looking back up at the boy standing in front of him.

"Cut into my knee outside, got told to go to the nurse's office." Luke explained.

" _Wow_ , looks _real_ painful." Michael scoffed, rolling his eyes before resting back against the hooks behind him once again.

"Don't be a _dick_." Luke sighed, walking over to one of the benches beside Michael and placing himself down, stretching his left leg out slightly before wincing as as he picked out a small stone that had found its way inside.

"I thought you were going to see the nurse?" Michael asked, slipping his earphones back into his pocket and frowning across the room towards one of the boys he'd hated ever since they'd first met.

"Can't really be bothered, to be honest." Luke shrugged and spat on his hand, pressing it into his bloody knee. God, he was such a _boy_.

"Here," Michael started, standing up and heading to the bathrooms, taking up some paper and putting it under the cold tap before returning back to his original seat. "Use this."

"I _think_ I'm alright." Luke looked at the paper as though it was a pile of crap he'd just knocked off his football boots.

"Just let me get the dirt out." Michael sighed, bending down and placing the wet towel to Luke's irritated skin.

" _Ow_ , that fucking _hurts_!" Luke protested, creasing his brow before gripping onto the side of the bench with a death grip.

"Stop being a pussy, I thought you were supposed to be a _tough_ guy." Michael muttered, throwing the paper towel into a small metal bin and placing himself down on the bench once again.

"Thanks Clifford." Luke gulped and looked round at Michael, watching him stare out of one of the small windows in the brick wall, staring at nothing in particular. He had to admit, the boy had got a lot better looking over time when the two had first met on their first day of year seven, to now, at the age of sixteen with honey coloured hair and big, green eyes.

"Why aren't you doing running?" Luke asked after a minute, resting himself back on the bench and putting both of his feet up, laying down slightly.

"Because I fucking _hate_ sport." Michael scoffed, glancing over to the boy in the gym kit beside him with the small smile dancing across his thin lips.

"Fair enough." Luke shrugged his shoulders and glanced across the room towards the small, almost unreadable clock in the corner. "Don't mind if I get changed, do you?"

Michael shook his head and yawned slightly, unaware of how much sleep he hadn't got the night before until it was too late. Luke stood up and pulled down his gym bag, taking out its contents and then beginning to pull his shirt off. Michael glanced over and saw the outline of rippling abs protruding the tanned skin on Luke's body, beads of sweat running down his muscular chest and he couldn't help but stare, the boy had a prefect figure.

"Could ya quit _staring_ at me, Clifford?" Luke laughed, glancing over his shoulder before starting to take down his shorts, Michael swore that he was starting to do it slower, knowing that he was watching him.

" _Sorry_." Michael snapped out of his stupor and glanced down at the ground, trying to think of something that would take his mind off of his semi erect dick that was growing in his school trousers.

"Hey, could you help me take my top off? I'm kinda stuck." Luke shouted through a muffled layer of fabric as he attempted to push his football shirt over his head at the same time as taking odd his shorts.

Michael cursed him under his breath as he stood up reluctantly, quickly glancing down at his dick and then pulling his jumper down at the side of his cock, still creeping up further and further, and then placed two shaky hands on the fabric top.

Gulping loudly, probably loud enough for Luke to hear, Michael began to shimmy Luke's top over his cheeks, past his eyes and then over his hair, staring into those electric blue eyes for the first time.

"Michael, I'm pretty sure you've got a _boner_." A small smile slid onto the corners of Luke's mouth and Michael swore that he'd never been so mortified in his whole life.

"Shut _up_ , Hemmings." He shook his head and turned away, swearing under his breath before glaring in the general direction of his penis, as though it had done something to personally offend him.

"Oh _come on_ Clifford, it happens to the best of us." Luke joked, and then to make matters worse, Mikey remembered he was still standing with no top or trousers on. And then Michael heard movement behind him and his body stiffened, he was ready to get punched by Luke or something, probably in the back of the head if he was in a particularly bad mood, but no. "And anyway... Who says I didn't like it?"

And Luke spoke so quietly that Michael even questioned if he'd heard him right or not, there was such a slim chance that Luke would ever actually say anything like that to him that he'd probably fallen asleep in the changing rooms or something and was dreaming.

" _W-what_?" Michael's voice was shakier than he'd hoped, he didn't want to sound like he was melting beneath Luke's words, when in reality, he was.

"Oh, you didn't think I was completely _straight_ , did you?" Luke sounded slightly amused and somehow, it was making Michael feel even more aroused than he had been feeling only seconds before.

"Wait, you're _gay_?" Mikey couldn't quite believe what he was hearing from one of the most popular boys he'd ever met, one of the boys with the most girlfriends he'd ever met too.

"Well, maybe I _am_." And now the boy behind him sounded slightly defensive, and he slowly put his hand down on Michael's arm and it felt like an electrical current shooting from that point down to his entires body, and he was sure Luke felt the reaction just as much as he did.

And Michael felt himself being turned, tantalisingly slowly, by Luke's hand and soon they were face to face, and Michael felt more awakes than he'd ever done before. But there wasn't really much time to think when soon Luke was leaning in as close as possible and placing those thin lips against Michael's full, pink ones.

And before Mikey knew it and could actually think about what he was doing, he was leaning into the kiss just as much as Luke was and he even accepted the gentle flick of the blue eyed boy's tongue as he brushed it around the inside of his mouth, each stroke feeling like magic.

" _Damn_ you're a good kisser." Mikey muttered, pulling away breathlessly and staring down at the obscene bulge growing in Luke's underpants.

But before the other boy could answer, it was Michael's turn to surprise Luke, and bending down, he wrapped his fingers around the hardening dick inside the other boy's underpants and felt him jump beneath him.

It wasn't long before Luke had wrapped his arms protectively around Mikey and moved over to the door, locking it before returning to his original spot. Michael began to tug at the waist band on Luke's boxers and then slowly pulled them down, watching his hard cock twitch at the sudden coldness of the room before growing a little more.

" _Jesus_ , Clifford." Luke's brow was furrowed and his blue eyes had misted over, he moved a hand down and secured it in Mikey's hair, wreaking his fingers around the blonde strands before settling down.

Michael had to admit, Luke Hemmings had a perfect cock. And looking at it so closely, he wanted more than anything to taste it, put it into his mouth and cherish it whilst the boy in front of him was actually being decent.

So thinking about it quickly, Michael decided the best thing to do would be to put it in his mouth. After all, what the fuck else would he do with it? Taking it in his hands, Michael began to slowly stroke around Luke's cock, feeling it jump and twitch beneath his touch, before letting a smirk run across his face, at least this was somewhere he definitely couldn't go wrong, it wasn't like he hadn't had enough experience or anything.

And before he knew it, he was running kisses along the hardening shaft, listening to the soft moans escaping Luke's lips as he watched the boy slowly work his way up and down his dick in front of him.

"I always thought you had blowjob lips." Luke started breathlessly, trying to joke but then stopping abruptly when Michael opened his mouth wide and pushed the whole thing inside. " _Holy fucking Christ_!"

And soon enough, Michael had Luke leaning against one of the benches, bucking his hips at the sensation as Mikey pushed his mouth down, running his tongue along the underside each time.

"Shit, _shit_ Michael I'm gonna _come_!" And Luke could hardly finish his sentence before he threw his head back, his light blonde hair falling all over the place as he scrunched up his eyes and then exhaled deeply.

Michael swallowed hard before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he'd definitely been right... Luke was fucking _great_.


End file.
